Tes and Morgana
by The Torminator
Summary: Pre-, during, and after movie. Teensy A.U. Tes, a stitch punk, awoke to this world with an ability...the bad thing is, Morgana did too. Now Tes has to protect her new friends as Morgana slips to insanity...
1. Chapter 1

So, the Torminator returns! Ha ha…ANYWAY! I gots me a better keyboard, which means more fun with the fics! Anyways…I also recently saw the movie 9. Great movie, by the way. And my new fanfic is on this movie. Well…it takes place RIGHT BEFORE the movie. RIGHT BEFORE. Ahem. 'Tis a little A.U. You'll see how sure enough. I'm also going to make a not-so-serious ficcy of 9 after I upload all the chapters of this one. And, two more after THAT one. The plot bunnies won't stop gnawing at my mind. Thank God for notebooks…

A note for fans of my other stories. Wait. I have fans? Oh, well, I have no idea where those are going. They seem hard for me to get to the punch line already. I mean, I have never been really all too good at ending these things.

GREAT NEWS! This will be my FIRST fanfic I actually finish! Woot! It's 9 chapters, 9 omake (bonus stories…like fillers), an epilogue, and an Afterward. I'm sooooo excited to get it all done. I'm going to miss those little stitch punk dolls, though. Maybe I'll write another. Oh, wait I am writing others…ha ha ha. Ah…wow…just checked out the 9 community. 176 fics? Holy crap. The movie hasn't even been out that long! Ah, well, mustn't dwell on it too much…

And FINALLY! Copyrights: all 9 characters, merchandise, and whatever else belong to Shane Acker and his awesomeness. Tes belongs to me. Tori belongs to me. Ashley (Bellatrixkale23) belongs to herself. I have no idea who Morgana belongs to…O.o (NOT a 6 face. His is more like: o.O lol) Oh, yeah. Jumper belongs to whoever made it…I forget. Sorry! XD

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1

Date: August 28 20XX

I did it! I finally did it! I got that _thing_ from the scientist! He was fast asleep. I took it and the designs for one of those dolls he had been making. It was labeled "5". Odd to name something living by a number. Ah, well. Anyway, I'm sure he won't mind my borrowing these things…just for a little while. She'll be the best thing I've done since this whole war started…

Date: August 29 20XX

My own stitch punk doll is complete. I had to Jump to safety, though. Just for a little while. Those damned machines were after me…too close for comfort. I bet I gave them a surprise when I disappeared. If something that cold can even _feel_ surprised at _anything_. Now, I'm just outside that scientists hideout. It's easier to borrow things when you're a Jumper. I hope Tes inherits this ability. I'm going to use that _thing_ today…

"I'm alive…" were her first thoughts. She tried to clear her vision by blinking. It was still a little blurry.

"Shhh…" a female voice murmured above her. "Tes, keep quiet…"

Tes realized she had said her thoughts out loud. She finally cleared her blurry vision and looked around. There was rubble everywhere. A whirring sound was continuously humming. When the sound finally died away, the girl spoke again.

"Tes," she smiled. _Quite a sad smile, really, _Tes noticed. "I'm Tori. I created you."

Tes blinked. She looked Tori over. She had long, brown hair and worried, hazel eyes behind slightly cracked glasses. She had a cut across her cheek.

"I'm very obliged," Tes said, "but where are we? What happened here? What was that noise?"

Tori was about to answer, but was interrupted. Tes sensed…_something_…and another girl appeared. She was shorter with shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Damn…" Tori muttered before the girl walked up to them.

The girl held out another stitch punk doll to Tori. "Here," she said, handing the doll to Tori. "The hair is from a doll, don't worry…"

Tes looked at the doll with immense interest. Sure enough, there was hair in a ponytail-like bundle on the back of its head. The doll was slightly shorter than Tes and had the number 23 on its chest. It stared, lifelessly, back at Tes. Tes shivered; it looked strange looking at her like that.

Tes looked into a broken, discarded mirror beside her, assessing herself. She had eyes like that, too…optics was the word that suddenly appeared into her head, like she understood, but still did not, entirely. She had no number written on her, anywhere. She sighed in relief. She wished not to be numbered. She wanted to be known by something _more_. By a _name._

_Tes,_ she thought, _I like it…_

"Twenty-three, Ashley?" Tori asked. Tes turned back to the others. Tori was placing the doll on a strange, crudely made device. Then, she set a strange talisman-looking object in front of the doll, in a mask-like contraption. Tes could make nothing of it.

"It's…my favorite number…" Ashley explained, offended. Tori stepped aside and Ashley stepped up to the strange device.

What happened next was like a wonderfully terrifying light show, that ended in a tragedy. Something white and ghost-like leapt from Ashley and into the doll, which twitched violently. Tes looked away, horrified that she had once been in that situation. She heard a thump and looked to see that Ashley had fallen to the ground.

"Ashley!" Tori wailed. The other doll sat up and looked around, silently. Tes felt an odd feeling looking at this other doll. Was that…malice…malice that she had seen flicker on the other doll's face? No. No, she must have imagined it. Everything looked terrifying in this world they had awoken in…

"Hello," a voice broke into Tes's thoughts. She noticed the other doll had walked up to her. The voice was fluid-like and female. Tes shuddered. "I'm Morgana…"

"Mor…Morgana…" Tes echoed.

"Ashley!" Tori wailed again in desperation, shaking her friend wildly. No use. Ashley was gone… "Damn," Tori muttered again.

"Tori…" Tes murmured.

"Tes," Tori looked sternly at her. "I made you and Ashley made Morgana because…" She gave a trembling sigh. "Humans have been at war. At war with terrible machines. We didn't want to die…and leave _nothing_." Tes furrowed her brow. Was she talking about herself and Ashley? Or the whole of the human population? "You are outside the hideout of a scientist making other stitch punks like you. _You_, however, are Jumpers. The other nine will need this ability…if they wish to save the world that is already so corrupt." Tori paused to chuckle. "Although, that's kind of a lost cause, now, isn't it…" She turned her attention back to the stitch punks. "I'll Jump you inside. I need to return _this_ anyway…" She picked up the strange talisman and held out her other hand. "All aboard…"

Tes hesitated. Was what she said…true? Were they to help…save the world? Again…_save the world_? Tes had only just been "born", what was she supposed to do?? But Morgana was already climbing up onto Tori's shoulder. Tes followed. Then, the three of them _teleported into the building!_

"What _was_ that just now?" Morgana asked. Tes felt too dizzy to add any other questions.

"Jumping…" Tori answered. "All you have to do is imagine going somewhere and concentrate on that will to just _go there._ And…_it just happens_. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Tori placed the talisman on a desk. She set the two dolls down on the same desk, and smiled. _Stop looking so sad…_Tes thought. _It'll be over soon…we'll see you again…soon…_But there was something telling her, as she looked up at Tori, that this might not be fully true.

"And this is when I say farewell…" Tori sighed. "Good luck."

"Who's there?" a man called, his voice filled with worry.

"Bye…" Tori Jumped away.

Tes and Morgana huddled together. Someone was walking towards them from the darkness of the room! They stepped into the room. It was a tall, skinny, old man. Tes shook with fright.

"More dolls?" he asked himself, sounding tired. "They must have been made by someone else…left here…" He studied them. "Who are you? Who made you?" The questions sounded like the answers did not matter, entirely, that the old scientist was just trying to quell his curiosities.

"I-I'm Morgana…" Morgana stammered. "This is Tes, sir…"

"T-Tori and Ashley m-made us…" Tes stuttered. "T-they thought you would like our help, sir…"

The old man sat down, a kind of humor dancing in his eyes. "So…she was the one who took it…I should have known…"

"B-but," Tes said, defensive of her Creator, "you see? She brought it back…"

"So she did…" the scientist looked at her with slight surprise and amusement. "Well, she did so just in time, Six is ready…" He placed the talisman in a device that looked like the one Tori had used, only better made. In the device was yet another stitch punk doll, made of a striped fabric. It had bits of short yarn for hair and its optics were disproportional.

Tes looked away as the man stepped up to the device. _Don't die…_she begged in her mind.

When she looked again, the man was looking out a window and Six was cautiously looking around at his surroundings.

_I don't want to be here! _Tes screamed in her mind. _I want to be somewhere else!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two! Okay. If, at any time, something seems confusing as all Hell, just tell me and I'll do something about it, okay? ^-^ Ha ha ha! I'm listening to a funny Star Trek remix-like thing. I have no idea what it is, but it's funny…

Anyway. Six may seem a little out of character at first, but it's because he's just awoken; he hasn't _seen any visions quite yet._ He changes later on. Sigh. I'm going to miss my characters once this is over. I'm already attached to Tes! It's too bad that- well you'll find out soon enough. ;) BY THE WAY! When the word "jump" is in lowercase, it means the character is just jumping into the air…like the jumping you do when on a trampoline. If it's capitalized, like "Jump", the character is TELEPORTING somewhere. Hope that helps with the first, possible, confusion.

On to this epic (?) story. R&R, please? ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tes looked around the room and spotted a bookcase not far from the desk. She closed her eyes and-

WHAM!

Jumped _into_ the bookcase. She looked at the desk from where she lay on her back. Six stared in her direction, a look of awe on his expression. Morgana Jumped beside her, careful not to hit the bookcase. Tes sat up.

"I'm okay…" she murmured. Morgana chuckled. Tes turned to the desk again. She saw Six climbing down it to go to them. _No…stay put, Six!_ Tes thought. She had no interest in interacting with anyone…except maybe with Morgana. She did not know why exactly. She guessed it was because they had that…ability.

"Let's go…" Tes murmured, standing.

"What?" Morgana asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I DON'T REALLY WANT TO BE HERE, OKAY?!" Tes snapped. She turned to go…somewhere…but ran into two other dolls. They were twins and wore, what looked like, a combination of a hood and a scarf over their heads.

Tes and the twins all jumped in surprise. They studied each other, in natural curiosity. Then, the twins rushed at her in unison, like one mass, examining her up and down. Tes shook with tension. Their _eyes _started to _flash_.

"Gyah!" Tes exclaimed. She jumped out of their grasp and backed away from them.

"They're just cataloging…" a voice behind her said.

Tes froze in surprise. She finally urged her head to turn around to face the owner of the voice. It was, to Tes's distress, another stitch punk doll, with a button on his chest and a button on his abdomen.

"Hello," he said, smiling. He was taller than her and had to look down at her.

Tes leapt away, frightened. She looked for Morgana. She was standing near the twins, just watching. She shrugged to Tes.

"Don't be frightened," the other doll said. His voice seemed to have a slight calming effect on Tes, which made her only flinch, instead of run, when he reached a hand out to her. She closed her eyes in fright. She felt him patting her on the head. She immediately relaxed. She, also, immediately felt foolish for reacting in such a way. _These stitch punks are kind…_ she thought. _Why was I frightened?_

"See?" the stitch punk chuckled.

"Who are you?" Tes's voice was shaky, even though she was not as frightened as before.

"I'm Five…" he answered in that calming voice.

"Um…Tes…" the words seemed barely audible. Five hesitated still, pulling his hand away. Tes frowned. She looked up at him in confusion.

"You mean," he began, uneasiness in his voice, "the scientist _didn't_ make you?"

"Tori made me…" Tes said, defiantly. She suddenly wanted to leave again.

"How did you do that?" a quiet voice asked behind her. She turned to see Six, staring at her with innocent curiosity. It made Tes feel frightened again. And yet…something in that gaze…

"So," Five said behind her, "then _you're_ Six?"

"Yes…" Six murmured.

_Away!_ Tes screamed in her head. _I want to go…AWAY!_ She concentrated on a spot away from everyone else, and Jumped.

Away from the others, she walked to the darkest corner she could find. She sighed. Alone. Finally…

Meanwhile, Morgana seemed to come out of a trance. "Excuse me…" She Jumped away.

Tes sat, her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees. Suddenly, an urge built up inside her. A tune played in her mind and the words escaped her lips.

"Take on me,

Take me on.

I'll be gone,

In a day or two…"

She stopped when she heard a crash in the recesses of the darkness. Then, Six stepped closer to her. She backed further into the dark. He had been _looking_ for her. Why? Seeing nothing but darkness, he sighed and turned. He paused, noticing something else. He flung himself at a discarded piece of paper. Tes noticed a bottle of ink tucked under his arm.

_What is he up to? _she thought. He laid down in front of the paper, opened the ink, and began drawing, furiously. Tes watched. Then, she felt another presence.

"Are you feeling better, yet?" she heard Five ask.

Tes nodded slowly. Six turned slightly, eyeing the shadows. Then, he went back to his drawing, humming an eerie tune.

"What is he doing? I mean, what is it he's drawing?" Tes asked, mainly to herself.

"Not sure," Five admitted. "He was doing it earlier, too. He wouldn't tell me why…"

"The Beast…the Source…" Six muttered, as if in answer to their questioning. _He MUST know we're here…_Tes thought.

"I wish Tori had taken me with her…" Tes said, bluntly. "I really don't want to be here…"

There was no answer. But, when Tes looked up at him, Five was looking at her with sympathy. She looked back to Six. Tes and Five were silent as they watched Six draw and listened to his humming. Tes decided that it was a nice tune after all.

"So, how _did_ you do it?" Five asked, suddenly.

"Do what?" Tes asked, staring at nothing now.

"That…_thing…" _Five searched for the right words. "You were at one place, and then another…"

"I dunno…magic?" Tes suggested, jokingly. She smiled up at him a little. "Really, I don't know. I just imagine myself there, and I…Jump…" She looked back down, a little embarrassed.

"Jump?"

"That's what it's called…"

"Oh…"

Tes sighed and stood suddenly. She did not know why, but she desperately wanted to be alone. "I'm going to look around. Please don't follow me…"

"But…"

"Please?" She felt guilty asking him this favor. She could tell he wanted to be friends with her, almost as desperately as Tes wanted to be alone. But…she only wanted to be alone for a little while. She would spend time with the others later, when she felt more at home in this room. She left, keeping to the shadows.

-.-.-.-.-

BTW, Tes is not "EMO", just…really shy…she's based off of me, and, by God, I am NOT "emo". If I were "emo", well, I'm not sure…see? That's how UN-emo I am. Mmmyep…


	3. Omake 1

Finally! The first omake (bonus/filler story). The way this works with ME is…some of these "fillers" may seem important, and they may not. If they DO, then it's something I feel is SLIGHTLY important, but…well…obviously, doesn't BELONG in the main story.

A note on my writing style for this period in my life. I am being very influenced by James St. James at the moment. I love his books. LOVE THEM. And the capitol letters and italics every now and then? Yep, that's him. Don't worry, I have other inspiration: the music I'm listening to, Zim, Haruhi Suzumiya, Lucky Star, Warriors, Silent Hill, various things that I like that we read in school, and many, many others.

Now that that's over with…on to this, the first omake, out of nine…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Omake 1!

Tes was sitting on top of the desk, her legs dangling over the edge. She watched the movement below her. Five was where she had left him, watching Six make his sweeping motions over the discarded paper. Three and Four were reading a large book, their eyes flashing every now and then, when they caught something not yet cataloged in their immense memory. Morgana was nowhere to be found.

Tes began swinging her legs back and forth, switching her gaze from the twins to the artist, from the artist to the twins, and so on. They were amusing to watch, she decided. Every now and then, Six would get so enthralled with his drawing, he would almost be _bouncing with emotion._ Or the twins would find something so interesting, they had to discuss it with each other in a language consisting of rapid flashes of the eyes. They would become just as excited.

Tes chuckled. Then, she felt someone was beside her.

"They're so fun to watch…" Tes murmured.

Five laughed. "They sure are…" His voice was filled with fond memories of the twins. "Hm…I forgot how the view of the room was up here…"

"I like it up here," Tes smiled.

"There are a lot of interesting places in this room…" Five commented. "Oh, yeah," Five grew solemn. "You asked me not to follow you…sorry…"

"It's okay," Tes said, quickly. "I was just…I needed to be alone, for just a little while. I'm glad you came up here, though!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It gets boring up here when you're alone."

Five laughed. "You could have _said_ something…"

"I didn't want to be a bother…"

Five looked slightly offended. "You're _not _a bother. You're my friend…besides, there's not much to do here, anyway."

Tes laughed.

"Oh, hey," Five pointed, "I think he's trying to get you to go over there…" Tes turned to where Five was pointing to see Six frantically waving for her to go to him. She chuckled and Jumped to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Woot! Yeah, the omake are short. That's the point of it. The others are going to be a little funnier. Heh. So anyway, in short(er), Tes really DID want to be friends with Five. Yay. So uh…R&R, please. ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Moving right along…(I feel like posting a lot tonight. Mebbe one more after this?) So. Again: Tes…NOT emo. Just so we establish that one more time. I just hate when people at school read my stories and say, "That's kind of emo, isn't it?" NO! It's either angst or tragedy (you decide). No one in my story is my friends' deffinition of "emo". They do not brood. They do not cut themselves (seriously, they thought my character was going to sit there, with a razor and…I don't approve of my readers doing this, but I can't stop you…). Well, maybe Six does (not in this one), but that's another story (literally).

So, off of the "emo" subject (what does that mean, really? Sorry, I'm a little sleep deprived, so I may ramble in these intros…), here's the next chapter. Sorry for starting off a little dismal up there…*points to previous paragraph*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The Beast…the Source…" Six muttered as he held his drawing up to her. Tes glanced away. She couldn't understand what he was telling her. "We have to stop it!"

"What…what do you mean?" Tes asked, confused.

Six lowered the drawing. "Didn't Tori say you have to…have to help us?"

Tes looked him in his disproportionate eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I know…" Six smiled. "I see…I…I know…"

Tes's gaze softened. "You know…" she echoed.

He looked back at her. She saw…eagerness in him. And…fear? Of what? The "Beast" he was talking about?

"What do you want from _me?_" she asked, feeling a little useless. "What can _I_ do?"

His next words surprised her: _"You can Jump…"_

_How did he…know…the word for it? He…just knows? But HOW?_

Tes's thoughts revolved around this for a few minutes. She turned the thoughts over and over again in her mind, trying to make sense of it. Then, finding that this was nearly impossible, she dropped it altogether.

Six looked hurt all of a sudden. He frowned and slouched. Tes felt guilt build inside her as he sulked back to his drawing spot, kneeled down, and began drawing once again. Tes decided that he would not stop until the whole piece of paper was filled. Not wanting to see him so upset and let down, she Jumped outside the building. She kicked at something metal in the pile of various rubble and ruin.

"Hey!" someone yelled beneath the metal object. Tes leapt back.

_Another one?_

"You should pay attention to where you kick and to just _what_ you're kicking…" the doll picked up his headgear and examined it. "Dented…"

"Sorry…" Tes murmured, the guilt continuing to build. She kicked at something else.

"Hey…" the other stitch punk murmured. "You're not numbered…"

"Because I'm nota number…" Tes answered, a little offended. "My _name_ is Tes…"

"Tes…" he echoed. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Two!" He held out a hand to shake.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Tes asked, ignoring his hand. She kicked another metal object. "Everyone else is _inside…_why aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm just rummaging…" Two answered.

"You make things…" Tes deduced. Two looked slightly surprised that she could come up with that answer out of the blue. "You're…hat? Well, whatever it is, you certainly made it. You make things…or invent, whichever you prefer…" She kicked the other metal thing harder, enjoying the noise it made.

"Not so loud!" Two warned.

"W-why?" Tes asked, startled by the urgency and worry in his voice.

"They'll hear you!"

Tes froze to listen. For the first time, she heard it. In the distance, the very near distance, she could hear explosions and screams. She looked around. She Jumped on top of a pile of rubble and flinched at the sight laid out before her. The sounds were coming from sources that were much closer than Tes had imagined. It was a war. A terrible fight of man against machine. A useless fight that had only one, horrible, inevitable path: _death and destruction._ She suddenly thought it a good idea to head Six's words about the Beast. It was obviously something that had to do with this war…

"Get back here!" Two hissed, breaking through her thoughts.

Tes spun around and Jumped to him. He had obviously not seen her Jump to the top of the pile, he only just now had a look of awe about him. She began to feel uncomfortable as he stared at her. She looked away.

"Please don't stare like that…?" she asked.

"Incredible…" he murmured, but he obeyed and turned to continue his "rummaging".

Tes Jumped back inside, on the desk once again. Five was nowhere in sight. Se sighed, disappointed. But, alone as she was, she refused to succumb to the urges to sing, instead, she rocked back and forth to the tune in her head. _Where are all these songs coming from? From Tori? Hmm…_

"Is this her?" a voice sounded behind her.

"Yes…" Tes looked up at Five's voice. He sounded nervous. He was with another doll. It was, to Tes's relief, the final one.

"Hmm…" Tes faked thinking, she already knew who it was. "Le'me guess…One?"

"How'd you know?" Five smiled.

"Well, I've already met Two through Six, so…"

"You've met Two?" Five grew excited.

"Yeah…I can grab 'im if you want…" Tes Jumped away without an answer from either one of them, although One looked angry as she left.

Tes had gotten the Jump right, she was at the place where she had met Two.

"Two?!" she called.

A head popped up in the pile of rubble. Tes sighed. She suddenly felt like leaving him there…she had no reason why, though…

"Five wanted me to get you…" she explained. Something exploded close by. Rocks and everyday house hold items flew into the air, barely hitting her. "Getting closer…" she mumbled. She didn't bother to wait for him to reach her. She Jumped to Two and Jumped him back inside.

She blinked; she honestly was not sure it would work. She looked at him, he was on his knees.

"Sorry…" she murmured, thinking it might have hurt him. She remembered how she felt dizzy when Tori had Jumped her and Morgana into that room…

"That was amazing!" Two exclaimed. "You have a unique talent there!"

"It's not much, really…" Tes stared at her Jumpscar as it disappeared. She felt another appear close by. "Morgana?" Two tilted his head in confusion.

Morgana leapt at Tes, engulfing her in a hug.

"Don't disappear again!" she scolded, letting go. "Who's this?"

"Two…" Tes answered.

"There are two of you?" Two asked.

"Two!" Five ran to his friend.

"What's it to you?" Morgana snapped.

"Morgana!" Tes exclaimed in surprise. "Don't be so rude!"

Morgana began to bicker with Tes, who, after a while, asked suddenly, "Where's Six?" Before anyone could answer her, she Jumped up to the desk.

Morgana was in another trance, staring at Tes's Jumpscar as it slowly disappeared. Five waved a hand in front of her. She slowly came back to the room and began pacing. Pacing. Pacing. Over here…over there…she seemed to be looking for something.

"Are you okay?" Two asked. Morgana paused to look at him, then continued her pointless search. "What are you looking for?"

"Does it matter? Does it?" Morgana asked, darkly.

Five and Two exchanged an uneasy glance as she Jumped away.

Meanwhile, Tes was atop the desk, looking for Six still. She finally spotted him in another corner, drawing again. She Jumped to him.

"What is that?" Tes asked.

"Watch out for Morgana, Tes…" Six muttered, pausing to look at her. "She…she will…" He stopped, as if he had already said too much. "Might…do…_something_…" he decided in his strange way of saying things.

Tes slightly ignored how worried he seemed. She sat down beside him and murmured, "I don't care…"

His gaze seemed to turn into an unfocused glare. "She already killed…already killed one person…"

Tes shot a look at him. "How do you know about Ashley?"

"I already said…I just know…"

Tes sat in silence, staring at nothing, just thinking…

Six smiled and held up his drawing. "It's……Source…" was all Tes could make of his quiet murmur.

"I don't know what the 'source' is…"

"But…_I_ do!"

Tes smirked. "That doesn't help me…"

Six stood up, abruptly, drawing in hand. He walked over to the wall and hung it up. There were about a dozen or so others there as well. Some were large, others were crammed in. He seemed to be hanging them up in a certain way…

"You drew all those in such a short time?"

Six nodded.

Tes looked him over. He was covered with splotches of ink. Her gaze rested on a key around his neck. She studied it. It was not there when he had awoken…

"What's that key to?" she asked. He grabbed at it, protectively. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm not out to take it or anything…"

He quietly walked over to her and sat back down. He leaned over another piece of paper and continued to another drawing. But it was always the same thing…this "source" he always mentioned in his barely understandable mutterings. Tes watched, noticing that he was drawing with his fingertips, which were made from the tips of various calligraphy pens.

"Interesting…" she murmured.

"What?" he asked, not looking up.

"Nothing…" She paused. "Hey, you keep drawing so quickly, you'll run out of paper…or ink…"

Six looked up and smiled. "I…I won't…"

Tes couldn't help but to smile back. She believed him. _He just knows…_she thought.

She sat there for a while, watching him draw. It calmed her. Sometimes, when she was around the others, even around Five…she felt…crowded. She prayed to whatever god existed that the crowded feeling would soon go away.

Of course, happy moments do not always last. And Tes's was about to end, abruptly.

"Teeeeessss…." a voice hissed behind them.

Tes flinched.

-.-.-.-.-.-

I give you…CLIFF HANGER! X3 Don't ya just love 'em? Hmm…5 pages…a new record. Er…anyway. R&R please! Ugh…I'm off to bed. NIGHT!


	5. Chapter 4

I finally found time to do this! Yay! Please review…the only review I have so far are from Bellatrix Kale 23...and who cares about her? Haha! JK! I luffle you Ashley! XD

--------------

Tes turned to see Morgana.

"I told you not to run off…run off…." she said. Tes tilted her head slightly. There was something…wrong with her.

"I told you to…be careful…" Six murmured beside Tes. Tes nodded in agreement. She kept a steady gaze on Morgana, too worried to look away.

"How come Six talks to you? To you?" Morgana asked. The stitch punk tilted her head…no…she almost tilted her whole body… "He won't answer to me. Nor Five…or anyone else…else…"

Tes looked at Six. Was this true? Why _would_ he only talk to Tes? She was not special, _save for her ability to Jump…_

"How come?" Morgana repeated.

"Morgana…" Tes stood up and stepped closer to her. "Is there something wrong? Why are you speaking like that?"

"Speaking like what…like what?" Morgana asked, tilting the other way. Tes sighed as Morgana hugged her. "You disappeared, Tes," she said. "Don't do it again…again…"

"I did not disappear," Tes said. "Morgana…_you know this_. I Jumped…_you can do it too…_"

Morgana looked at her, as if she were putting all of this together. She was quiet for a while. Then, she smiled. "Oh, yes, yes…of course…" She Jumped away. Tes stared at the Jumpscar left behind. She needed…wanted to know…

"Say, Six…"

Six turned to her.

"Can you see that?" she pointed at the Jumpscar.

"S-see what?" Six asked.

"So only Jumpers can see it…" she murmured. "Shame…it's breathtaking…"

Six held up a piece of blank parchment paper. "Do you…want to draw it?"

"Er…it's a little…clear…kind of looks like glass. It'd be hard for me to draw…"

"Oh…"

Tes turned and sat beside him again. She _drew_ comfort from him, as well as his drawings.

"Tes…" She turned at the sound of Five's voice. Two was beside him. They both looked immensely worried.

"We…think there's something wrong with Morgana…" Two said, after a glance between him and Five.

"I know…" Tes sighed. "Don't worry…we'll all be fine. I hope…" she added, quietly.

"Hey, Six," Two stepped closer, "what are you drawing? It's………interesting…"

"The Source…" Six answered. Two waited for more, but nothing came. _Don't dwell on it too much, _Tes thought, _that's the only answer he'll give you…_

Tes began to feel uncomfortable. She stood up. "I…have to go do something…" she Jumped away. She was in a dark corner, again. The "something" she needed to do was sing. It was the only way the music in her mind would stop. The only way it would leave her alone. Is _that_ why Six draws? She pondered this as she sang: "La la la la laa…lala la la laa…la la la la la laaaa…" (Sorry for no words on this one. The song can be whatever you want, but I initially wanted it to be "Ake Ni Somaru". And yes, the song is nothing but la's and opera-like singing. No words, really…)

She froze in surprise as she noticed Three and Four looking at her, their eyes flashing. The flashing had stopped as soon as she looked at them.

"Were you…cataloging that?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

They looked, guiltily, away.

_They were!_

Tes angrily Jumped away.

She was outside, now. She picked up a long, metal object and began hitting whatever she could find that was breakable. She did not know why she was this upset. Maybe it WAS because of the twins. Maybe…just maybe…she was angry at herself. Maybe…she was frightened of Morgana. She was frightened and angry and could not explain it, frustrating her. Making her angrier.

Until, she heard the sound of one of the machines approaching her. She froze. Now she was frightened again. Not angry, just immensely frightened. Had she made too much noise? Or was it something more? Could the machines actually _feed_ on the anger and hostility of living creatures, driving them onward, keeping the war from going into a stalemate. If stalemate was even possible at this time.

"It's so frightening…" she murmured, hugging herself and shaking. "No matter _where_ someone goes…"

She wondered around a bit, until the sun was setting. Then, she made her way back to where she had met Two. She climbed on top of the pile of rubble and ruin once more. Spread before her was a vast field of death and destruction. The machines continued to pillage any house in their way. They mowed down life, any form, and snuffed out breath. It was a cold thing to watch, and, after only a moment's watching of this tragic event, Tes Jumped back inside the Scientist's hideout.

"I don't like this world…not one bit…"

She Jumped to the desk. She wondered why the machines had not struck here. Had they thought no life whatsoever lived here? Did they think the destruction of the Scientist's workplace was so meaningless and time consuming that they just moved on to more important tasks? Or was it something more…?

Tes began to take an even better look at the things on the desk. Empty bottles of ink that Six had already scoured, the Scientist picked them off of the ground whenever the reclusive stitch punk was finished with them. Pens and scissors and hooks and needles and other things were cluttered there as well as some things that Tes could not put a name to. She kicked some things, examined some, or even just let them be.

She still did not feel better.

-----------------

Yep. Tes has questions that will never be answered because she- …well, you'll find out soon enough. I can't wait to get to the sequel of this ficcy. I think you guys will like it. Tes will no longer be a Jumper in that one. Her being thus in this story just fit's the plot.

Hmmm…I seem to write better when I'm tired. I must take note of this! XD


	6. Omake 2

Omake 2 is starting now! There will be quite a few omake in between chapter 4 and 5. It's just to develop my characters and their relationships to the other dolls, so…yeah. R&R? Pwease? :D

--------------------

Tes was now observing the room from ground level. She kept a mental image of what it looked like from atop the desk. More than once, a shiver ran through her, as if she was being watched. Every time she turned, however, no one was there. But, she heard the faint footsteps of a stitch punk.

Tes quickly rounded a corner and waited for the stitch punk to follow her. When the footsteps came close enough, she sprang out and grabbed whoever it was. They let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Six?" Tes blinked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he wailed. He struggled in her grip. Tes loosened her grip just a little and he darted out of her hold. He stood before her, guiltily and frightened.

"I'm sorry," Tes looked him over, "if I startled you…" She stepped forward. He stepped back. "Come on, Six," she smiled. "I promise I won't hurt you." She stepped up to him. He reluctantly stood his ground. Tes wrapped him in a sympathetic hug. "See? I would never want to hurt you…"

Six buried his face against her shoulder and wailed.

"I didn't scare you that much…did I?" Tes asked, surprised.

Six held onto her, tightly. Tes flinched, but did not say anything. His pen nub fingers were almost digging into her. As he wailed, Tes could make out muffled words.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" and so on. Tes looked down at him and began petting the yarn that made his hair.

-----------------------------------------

Very short, very emotional, I don't know why, but I almost cried, and this is now a run-on sentence, yay. Er…did you like it, though? :3


	7. Omake 3

Wow…even the Omake are getting interesting. Okay, Omake 3 and 4 happen RIGHT AFTER EACH OTHER. And Omake 4 has something VERY SIGNIFICANT to the sequel of this story. But I won't let you know until that sequel comes. I can't wait!

------------------------------

Five was talking with Two about some invention Two was planning on making. A strange contraption with a candle and a spoon (for a flap) that would provide sufficient lighting. It made no sense to Tes. She was trying to understand Two's terminology, but he was smarter than her, though she hated to admit it.

"And it sits on your head?" Five asked, excited. Apparently, he understood completely. Tes found new respect for the trusting stitch punk.

"Like a hat," Two answered, proudly.

"You're really smart, Two…" Tes said, smiling, from where she was leaning against the bookcase. Three and Four were a little farther away, reading intently.

"Well…it's not much…really…" Two said, nervously.

"Of course it's something!" Tes walked over to him, patting him on the back. "It's a talent, a skill. Two, here, is our little inventor!" Five laughed, good-naturedly, at Two's embarrassment. "I mean it, Two. You're awesome at figuring how you can take random things and turn it all into something useful. I'd never be able to do that…"

"T-thanks…" Two smiled.

Suddenly, One was beside them. He had walked up to them so quietly, they had not noticed.

"Tes," he said, a hint of dignity in his ever prideful voice, "I have decided to let you stay with us. Your being here won't hinder us in any way. And that ability of yours may prove useful." Tes glanced at Two and Five, a look of disgusted awe on her face.

"That's why he asked to see you earlier…" Five explained, nervously. "He wanted to make sure we could…trust you…and to make sure you weren't…weak…" Five looked away, as if he had betrayed her.

Tes felt offended. Not by Five. No. One had offended her. "Well, I thank you One," she said, with a fake air of gratitude towards him, "but I would have stayed…even if you had said NO."

"I really should send you away after defying me like that," One hissed. "I, who tries my best to keep everyone safe!"

"You are quite full of yourself, aren't you?" Tes asked, faking surprise now.

"I should send you OUT THERE!" he motioned towards a window, indicating the outside.

"You and what army?" Tes asked.

One looked towards the others, challenging them to stand up for her. They would not speak. Would not look at him. He grumbled and walked off. Tes huffed.

------------------------------

This shows my (and Tes's) hatred towards One. Yay! I'm tired now. NIGHT! XD


	8. Omake 4

The next Omake. The only reason there are so many fillers is because I need to explain a few things in between chapter 4 and chapter 5. Mostly cause I forgot them and they are important to the sequel. I have four "9" fanfics in progress in my notebooks, just so you know. Three of them are very serious and dark, the fourth is a parody based off of MishaChanX's "The Stitchpunks and I". It's my own story, though, she gave me the idea. Thanks, Misha! Er…it is original, just to justify…

And, if my mind allows me to think of something interesting enough, I may combine Silent Hill and 9. Yep. Not sure WHICH game, though…

-----------------

"You shouldn't do that…" Five warned.

"Why? He has no power over me_. _I'm not intimidated by One…" Tes said, dismissively.

"But a group _does _need a leader and-" Five began.

"So? According to him, I'm not even a part of this group…" Tes rolled her eyes…I mean optics.

"You're…you're not?" Six asked behind her. He had walked up to them and had only heard the last bit. Tes turned to see him frowning at her. He looked away, saddened.

"Um…no…that's not…I mean…ugh," Tes paused, trying to find the right words. "I mean…I am technically a part of this group…you've all accepted me…except for ONE PERSON…" She glanced in the direction One had gone. Two happened to be in her peripheral view. Thinking Tes had MEANT Two, Six turned to him and glared slightly. Tes caught the surprised look on Two's face and turned to Six, noticing the look he gave Two.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, waving her hands. "No, no, no! That was a misunderstanding! It's not Two. It's One!"

Six looked back at Tes. "Oh…One…of course…"

"Don't worry about One…" Tes smiled. "He's just old, grumpy, and jealous that he's not really getting ANY attention!" Six chuckled slightly. "At least I made you laugh…"

"I don't agree with One, either…" Two said. "He doesn't believe in science. He…he's consumed by his own fear."

"So I've noticed…" Tes smirked.

"But…" Five began.

"It's okay," Tes shot a sympathetic glance to him. "I agree with you a little. A group DOES need a leader. But…One needs to…loosen up a bit…sorry, meant A LOT…"

They all nodded in agreement.

------------------------------

What a weird Omake. It's OKAY. I couldn't stay too serious in this one. Blame Noisy Hill 4 on YouTube…


	9. Omake 5

One more Omake. Just developing Tes even more. YAY! This one I DIDN'T write down first! :O

-----------------

Tes was sitting on the desk, again. She could not help but to enjoy sitting up there. It was the best view she could imagine…

"Damn!" a voice exclaimed. In moments, the Scientist rushed into the room, and then into another. He came back out and started searching on the desk. He mumbled to himself as he searched.

"What are you looking for?" Tes asked, standing.

"Um…thread…" the Scientist said, sounding a bit startled by her. "Accidentally…ripped Seven…"

"The thread is right there," Tes pointed in a pile of things. "It's under the papers. You should clean this desk up a little. You'd never know there were three pairs of scissors here…"

The Scientist stared at Tes, his eyes wide. "How did you…"

"I'm on the desk a lot…" Tes explained. "I like exploring it sometimes…"

"Your memory of where things are…it's very good…"

"I guess…" Tes shrugged.

"Can I test something?" the Scientist looked eagerly at her now.

"S-sure?" Tes answered, a little worried.

"Look, there's Five…" the Scientist pointed to the figure of Five looking for objects for Two, so he could build things. (Please be kind towards my un-handwritten ones. They aren't as good…)

"Yes…?" Tes nodded, confused.

The Scientist suddenly picked her up and then placed her in a random corner of the room, in an area where she could not see Five. She was beginning to understand his experiment a little now.

"Can you find him NOW?" the Scientist asked.

Tes nodded and focused on how the room looked from on top of the desk. She navigated through the room, it was like a maze of discarded junk. She found herself going the wrong way a few times. Eventually, however, in not too long a time, she found Five, in the same place as before.

"There he is…" Tes said.

"Huh?" Five turned to her.

"The Scientist, he…" Tes looked around. He was gone. Just…just like he disappeared. Tes knew better. He most likely left her before she found Five. "Never mind…" Tes smiled.

"Okay…" Five turned back to what he was doing.

_So…_Tes thought. _I wonder if he got the results he wanted…_

---------------------

Yay! Tes has abilities! I mean, besides Jumping…

Night!


	10. Chapter 5

Yay! I've stopped being lazy and I'm updating! WOOT~

* * *

Chapter 5: A Few Days Later

Tes looked around from atop her favorite spot in the room: the desk, when she heard a shuffling sound. She looked to the door leading to the scientist's room and watched as he rushed to the strange machine that gave life to the small stitch punks.

"Is that Seven?" Tes asked in a small voice; she was still a little frightened of the human.

The scientist nodded, tired. Tes looked away as the doll was given life. She looked up as the scientist let Seven out of the device. He turned and slumped away to start making the eighth one.

"S-Seven?" Tes murmured.

"Who are you?" Seven demanded.

"T-Tes…" she stammered. "I have no association with the scientist who created you." She noticed the harsh look Seven gave her. "B-but I assure you, I am trustworthy."

Seven did not answer at first. "I don't know…"

Tes looked away after Seven gave her an even harsher glare. "Fine, I'll not bother you then…" Tes Jumped to a random corner of the room. No one was there and she suddenly felt lonely. She sat down, wanting to try something. She closed her eyes and pictured places that were embedded into her mind from Tori's memories. Just before Jumping there, she was able to see the place in real time. Then, she would pull herself away from that place, and picture another.

Fire and destruction blotted different places on Earth. In New York City, buildings where half destroyed and the streets were empty of people, though Tes could hear them screaming in the distance. In Chicago, people crowded in a large stadium, trying to keep safe, but Tes could see the horrible machines closing in. In Paris, the Eiffel Tower was reduced to rubble, only the base remaining. In London, the Big Ben had fallen over like a large tree, crushing any other buildings in its way. Even a small village in Africa was not spared. It seemed as if the human race was just about extinguished from every corner of the Earth. The machines did not know mercy, let alone feel _any other emotions whatsoever_. That was the humans' downfall: to create such a powerful force without giving it the knowledge of human compassion and emotion…

Tes pulled herself out of her, what she called, Jump-trance and blinked to clear her head. Three and Four were watching her with concern and curiosity.

"Sorry for snapping at you two earlier…" Tes apologized.

They turned to each other, their eyes flashing in their silent communication. Tes watched, patiently. She suddenly noticed that even her Jump-trance had left a series of small, unfinished Jumpscars. She watched them as they began to disappear.

Three and Four turned their attention to the Jumpscars. Tes gasped. "You…you can see them?" Four nodded and looked at her, confused. "Well, I thought only Jumpers could see the scars. But I guess there must be some who aren't Jumpers, but can still see the scars…" Tes paused, thinking a while. She stood up. "Let me make a better one." She focused on a spot a few feet away and Jumped, leaving two, perfect Jumpscars.

Three and Four stepped back in surprise. Three reached up and gently touched the Jumpscar. Four watched in excitement, horror, and surprise as Three was sucked in. He came back out through the other Jumpscar, the one near Tes, and stumbled a little. Four followed suite and Tes rushed to them.

"Are you okay?!" she asked. They nodded in unison, identical looks of shock and awe on their faces.

"That was smashing!" Two exclaimed, rushing over to them. "Can I try?"

"That depends. Can YOU see the Jumpscar?" Tes asked. "It's right there…" She pointed at it, Three and Four also pointing.

Two shook his head, confused. "I…I don't see a thing…"

"Interesting…" Tes murmured. She grabbed Four's head so she could examine his optics. "How can they see the scars?" Four struggled a little. Three watched closely as Tes examined Four. Four blinked.

"Um…" Two began, confused as ever.

Four's eyes began flashing in a desperate attempt of communication with Tes, trying to make her let him go. Tes blinked, somehow _getting the message_.

"Okay, okay. Calm down!" Tes let go. Four fell over.

"You understood that?" Two asked. "How?"

"I-It's just…I mean…they talk with subliminal information…I think….I'm not really sure," Tes stammered. "Sorry…"

Three and Four exchanged a glance. Two blinked.

"I'm curious as to how you were made," Two began, "that would make you able to Jump and to understand the twins…"

"Um…well I…" Tes began, unsure. She was saved by Six rushing up to her.

"Tes…" he said in a small voice. He held up another one of his drawings. It was Morgana. She was holding a deadly sharp pencil above her head, about to bring the tip down through someone unseen. Something about her seemed very wrong. Tes felt fear travel throughout her body.

"W-what's this?" she stammered, trying to force a smile.

"….careful…she'll hurt…." Six's words were barely audible. He looked at her with genuine concern.

"She's shorter than us, Six," Tes laughed, nervously. "W-what's the worst she could do?"

Six dropped the drawing and hugged Tes. Tes blinked, confused and startled. Two picked up the discarded drawing.

"But…why are her optics red?" Two asked.

Tes looked at the drawing Two held up and then looked down at Six. "Why…did you draw her like this?"

"_R-red eyes! Red eyes!"_ Six wailed.

Three and Four took the drawing from Two and looked it over. They glanced at each other and quickly dropped it, as if it carried the plague. Two and Tes exchanged a worried glance. Then Tes sensed a Jump. _It was Morgana._

"Teeees…" she hissed.

Six tightened his hold on Tes. Three and Four ran off, frightened, and disappeared in the far recesses of the room. Two began to shake with fright.

"What are you doing…doing…?" Morgana asked from behind Tes.

---------------

EEP! Morgana's SCARY! *shivers*


	11. Chapter 6

Yay. I love this part…

------------------

"What are you doing….doing?" Morgana asked from behind Tes.

Tes turned. "Nothing that concerns you." Tes watched her as she moved slowly to stand beside Two. Two edged away a little.

"You're lying…" Morgana said, eyeing Six.

"I mean it, Morgana," Tes protested. "_It does not concern you._"

"**LIAR!**" Morgana screamed. Two and Six flinched. Tes held her ground. "What did he draw THIS time, hmm?!" She turned her gaze to the upside down piece of paper that contained the drawing.

"How did you…?" Tes began.

"THIS one knows _everything_ that happens," Morgana pointed to herself. "I see _everything_…" Tes narrowed her eyes…optics…whatever.

Six cautiously let go of Tes and went to go retrieve his drawing before Morgana could have a chance to see it. Morgana grabbed a hold of his wrists before he reached the paper.

"Let go!" Six wailed. "Let go! Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go…" Over and over he wailed for her to let go of his wrists.

"Morgana!" Tes cried as she grabbed a hold of Morgana's wrists. "Just let him go!"

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DRAW," Morgana demanded.

Two watched the scene in horror, helpless in the current situation.

"Let him go, Morgana!" Tes demanded.

Six screamed as Morgana tightened her grip and twisted. Tes tried to pry her off, but it only made things worse and Six's scream louder. Tes could hear the scientist stirring in the other room.

Suddenly, a mass collided with Morgana. She dropped her grip and fell to one side. Six hid behind Tes, whimpering with fear. Tes stared at Seven.

"What are you DOING?" she snapped at Morgana. Tes noticed a spear-like weapon in Seven's hand.

"Glad you could join, Seven…" Morgana said, standing. Tes gasped. Morgana's pupils, in her optics, were narrowed vertically, like the eyes of a cat. Or a snake…

Suddenly, Morgana laughed loudly.

"My there certainly are a lot of people here!" she laughed again. Her voice cracked and sounded mechanic each time she laughed. The others watched in confusion. Six had his eyes closed, gripping Tes's arm in his fear. "Oh, I know why!" she exclaimed. "It's because we're having a _festival_!" She laughed in that mechanic voice and Tes flinched at the sound of it.

"A…festival?" Two echoed. He stepped closer to Seven, obviously frightened.

"A FESTIVAL!" Morgana repeated. "The Paladins are all DEAD! The barriers have been lifted! We can go back and forth freely now!" I don't own Dot Hack either. She looked at Tes. "Isn't that right, Tes…?"

"Paladins?" Tes asked.

Morgana smiled, eerily. She seemed to be in a trance. "Don't you remember, Tori? We've been running from them for years…Paladins kill Jumpers. Don't you remember, Tori?"

"There's one thing wrong with what you just said," Tes murmured. She exclaimed, "I'm NOT Tori!"

"Ohhhhh?" Morgana asked, leaning in closer to Tes's face. "Are you SURE?"

"Just leave," Seven hissed.

Morgana rounded on Seven. She looked at the weapon in Seven's hand. "No fair…" she growled. Two tried hard to stand his ground. Morgana thrust her face into his. "Why are you so scared…?"

Seven pushed her away.

Morgana laughed, eerily and mechanically, again. She Jumped away, still laughing.

Tes turned to Six. He was still cowering. _It must have been traumatizing for him, _she thought.

"It's okay…she's gone…" Tes said, caressing his head. He whimpered a little.

"What are Paladins?" Seven asked.

"Well, they apparently kill Jumpers…" Tes murmured, keeping her gaze on Six.

"Jumpers?" Seven echoed.

"They can teleport…" Two explained. "Like Morgana had just done…like Tes can…"

Six finally stopped shaking and slowly walked over to retrieve his drawing. He glanced at the others and walked of to his drawing corner.

"It's best we don't mention this to him again…" Tes said, solemnly. Two and Seven agreed.

"We should tell One…" Two suggested.

"You can…" Tes sighed. Two nodded. He turned to go, giving Tes and Seven one last worried glance.

"So, this 'Jumping' thing…" Seven began.

Tes smirked. She Jumped behind her. "Boo!"

"Gyah!" Seven jumped, spinning to see her. "Don't do that!"

"You asked!" Tes laughed.

Three and Four, sensing no more danger, sneaked up behind Tes. They flashed their eyes, playfully. Tes jumped with surprise. She turned around and laughed.

"You two!" she patted Three on the head, even though the twins were taller than her. They smiled.

"They're twins…" Seven remarked, slightly surprised. Three and Four hid behind Tes before rushing forward to Seven with flashing eyes. Tes smiled.

"They're cataloguing you…" Tes explained.

Seven laughed.

Meanwhile, Six was drawing something else. Something _new_. He froze. He was being watched. Expecting Tes, he sat up and turned, smiling.

He frowned. It was Morgana. He started to crawl backwards, until he had backed into the wall.

"I wasn't finished…" she said, darkly. She was holding something in both hands.

A pencil! It was sharp and deadly.

Six screamed as she stepped closer.

--------

Morgana's even scarier…


	12. Chapter 7

Oh, man...this part is kind of sloppy. I wanted it to happen as fast as it would in real life. I don't know why. I just wanted to try not making the scene seem to "slow down". I'm not sure how else to explain it. Tell me if it's still good or not...

----------------

Tes, Seven, Three, and Four looked up, startled. A scream was sounding in the near distance.

"Six!" Tes breathed. She yelled, angrily. "She will pay if she hurts him anymore!" She ran forward, Jumping along the way to make the travel faster.

"Tes, wait!" Seven yelled. She ran after her, Three and Four following.

"Morgana!" Tes called as she reached the destination. She hesitated. Six was grabbing onto his left shoulder, which had a small tear at the top of it. Morgana held a recently sharpened, wooden pencil over her head, poised to strike again. She spun her head around to look at Tes. Fear and anger surged through Tes. Morgana's optics were glowing a bright red.

"Good..." Morgana's voice was more mechanical and choppy than before. "You're here..."

Tes ignored her and rushed to Six's side. He looked up at her, his fear reflected in his face.

"Just stay here, okay?" she said. She charged into Morgana, Jumping her away.

Seven, Three, and Four arrived soon after.

"Where did they go?" Seven asked. Six pointed up. "The roof?" Six nodded. Soon, the other dolls arrived, including One and a new doll, arrived. The new doll was tall and heavy-set. It was Eight.

"We must find sanctuary elsewhere!" One exclaimed. "It's not safe here!"

"Is it really that necessary to go now?" Seven asked. "Tes is still fending off Morgana..."

One narrowed his eyes. "Yes. The machines are on their way HERE...."

Meanwhile, Tes and Morgana stared each other down on the roof. Their gazes changed from glares to worried looks as they heard a noise. They ran, almost as one, to the edge of the roof. The others were racing through the thick of the war, leaving the scientist forever. She watched as Three, Four, and Five were separated from the rest, a line of humans standing in their way. Seven went to retrieve them as the others huddled under a dead soldier's helmet. Tes urged Seven on in her mind. She sighed in relief as she returned to the helmet with the other three.

"Pay attention!" Morgana demanded. Tes heard a rip as the sharp point of the pencil was scraped across her side. She turned, looked down at the tear, and grabbed onto Morgana's pencil.

"What are you thinking?!" Tes yelled.

They both stopped again when they heard an odd sound. An unnatural, cold, frightening sound. Something was being fired by the damned machines. They turned to look once more. Canisters were being fired from the backs of the machines. Morgana gasped as a gas erupted from the canisters, killing everything it touched.

"No!" Tes wailed as a canister knocked Five, who had been separated from the group once more, off of his feet. She watched, in suspense and dread, as Two rushed to his side. Although Tes and Morgana were quite far away, they could tell that Five's left eye was missing. Two and Five staggered, attempting to make it back to the group. Seven saw the foot of one of the machines getting dangerously close. She leaped in just in time to push them away. She helped Two carry the dazed Five back to the others, and the whole group made their way to a cathedral.

Tes glanced at Morgana. She was watching intently on the situation at hand, slack jawed in surprise and horror. Tes quickly snatched the pencil from her loosened grip.

"You sneaky little..." Morgana murmured, turning to her.

"Don't ever hurt Six again..." Tes demanded. "Or any other of my friends for that matter!"

"Aren't I your friend?" Morgana asked.

"You can't be, if you're trying to hurt me..." Tes answered, defensively.

"But...we've been friends for fourteen years, Tori!"

"I told you..I'M TES NOT TORI!"

Morgana took a step forward. "But you are a part of her. She _is_ in you...as Ashley...is in me..."

Tes remembered how Ashley had died after the ghost-like light retreated from her and entered Morgana. Tes blinked. She understood. It was Ashley's _soul_ which had entered Morgana. The soul of the scientist which had entered Six and Seven that she had seen happen. Tes had only taken part of Tori's soul, as did Six, Seven, and the others take only part of the scientist's soul. But Morgana was a different case. She had greedily sucked the whole of Ashley's soul.

"You murderer!" Tes gasped.

"She was going to die anyway..." Morgana noted, nonchalantly.

Tes felt an indescribable anger build up inside her. She rushed at Morgana with the pencil. The tear in her side made her stumble a little. Morgana grabbed a hold of the pencil. They started to fight over the weapon, almost dancing in attempt to win.

Morgana eventually pinned Tes down near the edge of the roof, the pencil pressed vertically against her throat. _The sky...it's so red..._Tes noticed. Tes turned her head slightly to look down at the ground below. She summed up all her strength and kicked Morgana in fear. Morgana flew over Tes, her optics finally back to normal, an expression of surprise on her features.

Morgana's mind began racing. _It wasn't meant to end this way! I was supposed to dispose of Six, so Tes would like only _me_! No...it wouldn't work that way, even if I did succeed. She would despise me. She feels something towards him. What could it be, that feeling I may never know? Why? Why? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..._

She held up her arm as she fell backwards in an attempt to reach Tes, who was looking over the edge of the roof in surprise. Morgana smiled.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured.

Morgana landed in a heap. Tes shook with fear. _Why didn't she Jump to save herself?_ She realized, with a jolt, that _she_ could have fallen as well. She decided that it would be hard to concentrate enough to Jump when falling.

Tes looked up. She was suddenly able to hear the gasps for breath from the animals as they breathed in the deadly gas.

_Why? Why is this happening?_

She concentrated on the church and Jumped.

--------

I almost cried writing this chapter, actually...:(

I hate killing my characters, but it had to happen in order to progress the story further.


	13. Chapter 8

And I'm posting this chapter (as well as the last few of the Omake), too. I have the DVD of 9 now. I'm so happy! ^w^

------

"Tes?!" Five exclaimed. He was the first to notice her in a corner of the cathedral, poking at the tear in her side, the pencil lying beside her. He ran to her, excited. He embraced her quickly, then looked at her wound and gasped. Tes could not help but to stare at his one empty optic socket. Five noticed her staring. He lifted a hand to touch where his optic had been.

"The...optic itself...we wouldn't be able to fix it..." he murmured.

"I'm sorry..." Tes murmured.

"Well," Five smiled, "now it'll be easier for me to focus on one thing at a time!"

"That's true..." Tes smiled, solemnly.

Seven was next to notice and greet Tes, after Five moved her closer to the others, to a better place to sit. Seven sat beside her.

"Tes..." she began, sympathetically. "Is Morgana..."

"Dead..." Tes answered. "Thank goodness..."

"If I had gotten there earlier..." Seven growled. Her voice softened a little. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault that..." Tes paused. She couldn't quite find the words. "It's no one's fault...except mine..."

"How do you figure?" Two asked. He was standing in front of Five, who was sitting on Tes's other side. Tes looked at him. He was fixing Five's wound, taking out the scrap metal that used to be his optic and covering it with a patch of leather.

Tes sighed. "She was trying to get my attention, but I ignored her. It made her the way she was. She was...a mistake...she shouldn't have been made in the first place. It was her fault that Ashley died. That must have corrupted her in some way..." Tes paused, her voice had started to grow in volume. "But...she _did_ apologize...I feel horrible..."

"I think..._we_ are partly at fault as well..." Five said.

"We should have seen the signs right away, as well..." Two agreed.

Tes smiled.

Finally, Six, who had already started to draw, noticed Tes. (Fluffy warning here!) He looked up when her voice had grown in volume. He stood up and ran to her, enveloping her in a hug, made awkward by the wound on his arm. (Aww...Six is so cute! ^w^ Er...sorry...no more Author's notes, promise!) He did not speak, but it was obvious that he was relieved and excited to see her again.

"It's good to see you, too, Six..." she murmured.

"Tell us what happened," Five said, sounding a little eager to hear the story.

"Well...all right, but I'm afraid it's not much of a story..." Tes smiled. She went on to describe each thing that happened. She told each thing that was said as well. As she explained the event, Three and Four watched, cataloging it.

"And then, I just kicked her off...I was frightened...and...she fell," Tes blinked, picturing the way Morgana had reached for her. "She reached up...I could have saved her...but I was too startled and frightened...too far away..."

Seven looked down in silence. Two and Five's faces reflected empathy. Three and Four stopped recording.

"Five!" One called, suddenly, a brisk tone in his voice. Two had only sewn the patch half way. "Can you come here? I must speak with you."

The others watched as One said something urgently to him. Five's face slowly began to change to a look of shock and horror.

"But Two...he's patching it up!" he defended. He pointed to the patch of leather. One sighed and muttered something, obviously faking the look of sadness he showed. Five looked even more surprised and distraught. Seven narrowed her optics and got up and walked over to the two.

"What's going on?" she demanded, loud enough for everyone to hear.

One said something silently, again faking sympathy.

"What?!" Seven exclaimed. "Send him out _there_?! By _himself_?! Are you CRAZY!?"

"Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of many!" One insisted. "He's weak! He'll slow us down!"

Now Tes and Two stood, leaving Three, Four, and Six. "How could you do something as cruel as that!?" Tes growled.

"He's as strong as before it happened!" Two added.

"Do not try to change my mind!" One demanded. Eight stepped forward. Seven and Tes glared at him in the eyes. Two and Five looked down, unable to look the menacing stitch punk in the optics. Eight growled, angrily. Seven glared at One, trying to hide her uneasiness. Tes continued glaring at Eight in the optics. She narrowed her own optics. He bent down, closer to her, and growled again, trying to frighten her as best he could.

"I'm not intimidated by you," Tes said in a steady voice. It was true. She felt no fear from him. The only fear she had ever felt from another stitch punk was from Morgana. "You're nothing more than a big, soft teddy bear..."

Eight narrowed his optics and swung a large hand at her. She fell to the ground. He snorted proudly. She stood up and walked over to him again, looking him in the optics again.

"Go on, try that again, maybe next time...you'll get a fearful response from me..." she snarled.

Eight held his hand up, ready to hit her again, but Five stopped him by moving her back, giving him an apologetic look. Tes turned her gaze to One, who returned the glare.

"He's not weak..." she insisted. "Seven can train him to defend himself. Even with one optic. He's still alive, right? He can still walk and run as fast as the others. Give him a chance..."

One hesitated. "Very well..." he decided. Five perked up. "But if he messes up...just once...then he leaves."

One turned and left to look around the chapel. Eight followed, shooting one last glare at Tes.

"Jerk..." she spat.

-------------

Yay! I hate One! :D Don't you? XD


	14. Omake 6

Only three more omake and one chapter and the prologue left. Then I might either start on the sequel to this story (yes, there IS a sequel) or I'll start on uploading the post-movie story. I think the post-movie story is actually my best 9 fan fiction...but that's just my oppinion...

------------------

After patching up Five and sewing Six's shoulder up, Two went to Tes. "Let me sew up that tear on your side..."

"Oh, okay..." Tes lifted up her arm so he could get to the tear easier. She went back to watching Seven training Five.

"All right. I'm going to come at you," Seven sighed. "This time, try to block my attack..."

"I'll try..." Five smiled, nervously.

Seven went at him from his blind side. He obviously heard her, because he turned, then dove to one side.

"Not exactly blocking, but you did good..." Seven admitted.

"Well, you're a little loud to be trying to surprise him..." Tes called.

"Don't tell her that!" Five exclaimed, optic widening.

Tes laughed. Seven went for him again, more silently. He turned to dodge, but too late. So he lifted his hands and turned away. Seven hit his side with the staff instead, lightly.

"See? That's not going to work either. You'd be dead..." she said, straightening up.

"Well, if he had something to shield himself with, or a weapon as well..." Tes called.

"We don't really have anything..." Seven called back.

"And," Tes continued, "if this were a real battle, you'd be going at him faster..."

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Five called to her.

"I don't take sides in matters like this," Tes smiled.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Two chuckled.

"A little..." Tes admitted.

While Five was still turned to Tes, Seven sneaked up on him and hit him lightly on the head.

"You died again," Tes laughed. "Pay attention!"

"Hey!" Seven called. "Who's the one training him? Me or you?"

Tes shrugged.

"There...finished," Two cut in, finishing the last stitch on Tes's side.

"Thanks!" Tes smiled. She stood up and grabbed the pencil. "Here!" She tossed it to Five. He caught it, a little awkwardly. "Use it to block her attacks!"

"That's cheating!" Seven protested.

"Gotta learn somehow!" Tes laughed.

Seven sighed and went for another attack. Five turned to her and held up the pencil, blocking Seven's weapon. He lowered the pencil and turned to Tes.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, proudly.

Seven tapped him on the side again. "Pay attention!"

Tes laughed. "He's having too much fun for this to be training!"

Two chuckled. Five scratched the back of his head, guiltily.

"Let's try again," Seven smiled. "And pay attention this time!"

Five nodded and braced himself. Seven went for him. He held up the pencil, blocking each attack. Eventually, he managed to fling Seven's weapon out of her hands. She looked at him, slightly surprised. He looked from her, to the staff sticking out of the ground, to the pencil, also surprised.

"Yay! Go Five!" Tes cheered.

"I did it..." Five murmured, astonished.

"I guess I underestimated you a little..." Seven said, smiling.

"Ha...I underestimated myself!" Five admitted.

"Congratulations, Five," Two said, just as proud.

"Now, you have to practice attacking in self-defense!" Tes called to them, excited.

"What?" Five blinked.

Seven grabbed her staff. "She's right. I go at you, you block, then you attack me."

"Please, use the eraser side, so I don't have to sew Seven up as well..." Two called, jokingly.

They were just starting again, when something caught Tes's attention. It looked like Morgana, staring at her from the darkness. No. It was her _soul_. She was not resting peacefully yet. Tes shivered.

"Tes..." Six murmured from beside her.

Tes shook her head and looked again. Morgana was not there. _Am I going insane?_

"Tes..." Six repeated, tugging on her arm. She looked over at him. "Don't...Eight...don't do it again..."

"Why can't I mess with Eight?" Tes asked, smiling.

Six looked at her with a very stern expression, one that was normally out of character for him. Tes frowned. He really meant it...

"Why? Six...what's wrong...?"

Suddenly, he began to pull on her arm, insistently. She followed, a little reluctantly, to a corner. His recent drawing was hanging on the wall. It was a picture that was obscure and frightening. Tes could barely make out two angry, merciless eyes and four clawed paws.

"The beast..." Six murmured. "Soon...the only fear left..."

Tes stared at it, expressionless. "Why...are you showing me this?" she asked, not looking at him.

Six looked her over, but did not say anything. She finally looked at him. She gasped. Morgana's soul was being reflected in the lenses of his optics. She turned. Sure enough, Morgana was standing there, staring at Tes. Her mouth kept forming the words, "Tori...why?" Tes turned back to Six.

"It's not over yet..." he murmured.

-------------

Yeah, this omake is VERY important, and the next three are too. You see, I didn't write this part of the plot before. And, I realized that the ending of this story would make no sense without it. So, it's important to the story, but I put them in omake. Don't ask me why...I just felt like it. Okay, so, otaku...don't go and flame me, PLEASE! :/


	15. Omake 7

Two more!

-----------------

The next day, Tes saw Morgana again. She stared at her soul for a long time. Until Morgana's mouth began to form new words: "Come with me?"

Tes shook her head, slowly. "No...no! I like it here...with my friends..."

But Morgana kept forming the words over and over.

"Tes?" Five snapped Tes out of her slight trance. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh...nothing. I was just thinking..." Tes answered, smiling.

"Hm..." Five answered, turning his gaze to where Tes was staring. "Do you think the scientist is okay?"

"I don't know..." Tes admitted. It was quiet for a moment. "How's your training coming along?"

"I can block fine, but I'm still trying to attack her without missing..." Five smiled, embarrassed.

"Keep at it, you'll get it down in no time!" Tes smiled.

Five laughed. "You really think I can?"

"Yeah, of course!" Tes insisted. She paused. Morgana was standing behind Five. Five blinked and turned.

"Hey, Six..." Five greeted, slightly confused. Tes blinked, she had not noticed Six.

Six walked to Tes and murmured, "See? It's not over..."

Five's optic widened. "What's not over? What's going on?"

"Morgana..." Six answered, not looking at him.

"What?" Five fixed his gaze on Tes. "But...you said she was dead."

"She is dead..."

"Her soul....." Six added.

"You're not making any sense..." Five looked at both of them, Tes hanging her head in what seemed to be shame and Six looking at her as if to say "I told you". "Neither of you are making sense."

Tes sighed, a little aggravated. "She IS dead. But her soul didn't move on. She's still roaming..." Five's optic widened in fear and surprise. "Don't worry, she can't hurt us in her state...and I think only Six and I can see her..."

Five calmed a bit.

"...wants you Tes..." Six murmured.

"What would she want with me?" Tes asked, angrily. "I was horrible to her." Tes had seemingly forgotten that Five was standing there as well and her and Six started to talk to each other; Six almost completely inaudible and Tes answering with just as confusing questions. Five tried to understand what was going on in the conversation, but it was impossible. He sighed and left them.

------------------

Aw...poor Five is being ignored. *gives Five a big hug* Er...anyway...


	16. Omake 8

Ugh...my back hurts...I need a better chair...

--------------

When Five left Tes and Six, Morgana came to them again. "I need you...to move on..." her mouth seemed to form these words a thousand times before she moved on to different words. "I'm sorry. Please...help me..."

"Go away..." Six murmured. "You won't take her..."

Tes blinked. Six seemed to be more understandable for some reason. _Maybe...I am becoming insane..._

Morgana opened her mouth in a silent wail and disappeared once more.

"Six..." Tes began. "What did you mean by 'you won't take her'?"

"She...she wants to..." Six's voice trailed off.

"What, Six? Wants to do what?" Tes shook him by the shoulders.

"....Tes's soul..." was all that could be heard.

Tes let go of his shoulders. He looked down. She stared at him in horror.

"Tes?" Seven called. "Have you seen Five anywhere? We're supposed to be training right now..."

"He went that way..." Tes pointed.

Seven started to leave, but then stopped. "Actually, Tes...can I talk to you?"

"Y-yeah! Sure..." she followed Seven to a place where no one else could hear her. Keep those perverted thoughts at bay...that's NOT what's happening.

"I need to leave here..." Seven began, turning to Tes. Tes blinked, surprised. "There are things out there...the machines. I need to know why they are still out there, if everything else is dead..."

"I understand..." Tes murmured.

"You do?" Seven smiled.

"Of course," Tes smiled back. "You need to be roaming out there. You're a fighter...there's nothing to really fight here, unless you're training Five. And I wouldn't mind knowing why the beast is hunting us..."

"The beast?"

"Never mind that..." Tes dismissed it. "But why are you telling me and none of the others?"

"I know they would not understand..."

Tes looked down. She knew that was true. Five and the others, not including One or Eight, would urge her to stay. One might even be against her leaving, wanting her to protect him.

"I'm taking Three and Four with me," Seven continued.

Tes looked up. "Why?"

"There is nothing for them here...they need a place with books..."

"There was a large library close by..." Tes recalled.

"I noticed it too," Seven said, decisively. "Please don't tell the others. They'll think I abandoned them, but I won't be far...I might even keep watch over them..." She smiled.

"I won't tell."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, then..." Seven turned and Tes saw her ushering Three and Four out a hole in the wall.

Tes turned and made her way back to Six. She would miss Seven, Three, and Four immensely, but, she decided, it would be for their happiness.

------------

Bye, Seven, Three, and Four...I'll miss you! T^T Well...till you come back...:D


End file.
